Forgotten
by ClementineEverettTWDG
Summary: What if Clementine is the one being chased? What if she has a dark secret even she doesn't understand? Will she ever learn to control herself and remember what happened over the blanked years? Or the one where Alvin is the Daddy. Older!Clem ImmuneFic CLUKE (slightly TWDG and Resident evil cross over, where Clem is like Alice.) Crappy summary please read though!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Cross between TWDG and Resident Evil. In other words Clementine is like Alice. I don't own anything.

* * *

She only remembered the little things.

Like the blinding white walls of the medical rooms they kept her in. Or the test tubes that held blood, her blood. Face's would become distant memories. Voices would become warnings. Warnings to run.

She remembered them pinning her to a bed as she struggled for a man and a women. Christa and Omid. Men in large white suits held her down as another inserted a needle into her arm. Her mind was only able to remember flashes before it would fade away.

Lee. He was the one segment of memory that never left her mind. Even with all the drugs they administered her with, he never left. **'It's going to be okay, sweet pea.'** Even now his voice echoed in her mind. Her eyes wouldn't open, they couldn't. She could hear the beeping of machines softly buzzing around her.

She was able to remember friendly figures; Kenny, Duck, Ben. She could remember incidents that happened when the world went to hell. Like Shaun getting stuck under the tractor, or the St. Johns. She'd spent a lot of time awake, but not with her eyes open. Whenever she did that the voices of men would appear and they would do things to her. Unspeakable things. Not unspeakable because she found them sick and disgusting but unspeakable because she couldn't remember. At least not all of them.

She wanted to open her eyes, but before she could darkness took her under its wing.

* * *

A high pitched screech rang through Clementine's mind. Snapping her eyes open it took all her will not to wince at the bright lights. She was back in an medical room. But this time no men were surrounding her. Slowly she sat up, a mirror was placed in front of her. Crying out she panicked. She had wires and monitors connect in and on her body.

Ripping them off and out of her body she may have yelled a bit to loud in pain, but no one came in to stop her. Getting up off the 'bed' she realised she was nearly naked, apart from some kind of cloth covering her private areas she had nothing else. Gently she reached forward and touched the mirror. "Hello.." her voice was little over a croak as she moved towards the door.

It only took on small twist of the handle before it opened. The hall way was smothered in blood, fresh blood. Swallowing hard she resisted the urge to throw up. Now was't the time. Every little noise had her on edge.

**'She was being dragged down the hall way. Two large men had her arms as she fought against them. "CLEMENTINE!" Christa screamed for her, Omid was being beaten by three other men. Screaming back Clementine felt a striking pain in the back of her head before it all went black..'**

Looking around Clementine grabbed her head and hissed in pain, this was the hallway Christa and Omid were taken form her. But that was when she was only a girl.. now, she had no idea how old she was. But she was definitely older. She needed to get out of this building. Whether Christ and Omid were still alive, they weren't in this building. She couldn't sense another living present. It made her stomach twitch.

She made her way for the exit, but just as she reached the door she noticed a small office. Clenching her fist she peered behind her before slowly opening the door. It was empty. At least threat empty. Looking around a sad smile graced her lips as she found her hat. Picking it up she placed it on her head, looking around she reached into the draws and pulled out a glock 19 and check it for ammunition. Luckily it owned a full magazine.

Leaving the building behind she wandered to the first clothes store in sight. It was only a small one, but it would do.

It had dresses, skirts, tracksuits, shorts and just about everything. But Clementine settled with some tight ish blue jeans, black leather boots, a curve hugging long sleeve shirt and a warm jumper. The tight clothes stopped Walkers from being able to grab you easily.

But before she pulled the shirt on she quickly snapped on a bra and caught a glimpse of her self in another mirror. A red mark layed on her left shoulder, it wasn't like any other mark on her body.. It was a bite. Standing still she felt her vision getting blurry. **'I want this girl under observation.' **A mans voice echo'd over in her mind. Gripping her hair she shook her head.

"Go away! Go away! GO AWAY!" falling to her knees she began to sob quietly. Everything was such a mess. She had NO idea where she was. Or judging by her appearance, what had happened in the last four years of her life. The last thing she could remember clearly was finding Christa and Omid, everything after that was a blur.

Standing up slowly she sucked in a deep breath and dried her eyes. How was this even possible. She was bit. Once you're bit you become one of them. A monster. A freak. Closing her eyes she tried to remember getting bitten, but nothing came to mind. Studying her shoulder she frowned, it looked old and almost healed. Like it was a bad scar. Quickly slipping on her shirt she picked up her glock and swallowed hard.

If she was a live, and not dead. She would spent every living hour trying to find her friends. Alive or dead, she was going to find them.

* * *

A/N: Please review and let me know if I should write more to this. As you should know this will become a CLUKE story and Clementine is immune to walkers and becomes like Alice in a way.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews. -brofist-

I love LJ HE IS AMAZING. So I'm adding him

I don't own TWDG or Resident Evil

* * *

She didn't even feel human anymore.

She felt dead inside. Whatever humanity was left in her was being drained away. Slowly.

The forest floor was soft and sweet. Easy to walk on without falling.

The sound of a twig snapping in the distance caught her attention. Pulling out her glock she slowly crept forwards, using the trees as cover.

Making out a figure she narrowed her eyes and watched him closely. He wasn't a walker. Judging from what she could see he was an African-American, 6 feet 1.5 inches tall while wearing a black hat and a brown leather jacket. He seemed to be alone. She couldn't sense anyone else around.

Stepping out from behind the tree Clementine held her gun aiming at the mans head. The man went to reach for his gun but she only shook her head "Don't even bother."

"whoa, okay. Peace." Holding up his hand he gave her an nervous smile "Wait a minute. You're that girl." raising her eyebrow Clementine looked around, checking no one was watching them.

"That girl?" even to her own ears her voice sounded strange, she hadn't spoke properly in ages.

"In the city. I saw you with your friends when those man nabbed you!" swallowing hard Clementine kept staring at the man. He seemed.. harmless. "The names Lloyd Jefferson Wayne. Or because of the circumstance just call me L.J." Holding out his hand L.J gave her a charming smile.

Lowering her gun Clementine decided L.J was no threat. "Clementine. Or because of the circumstance Clem." shaking his hand Clementine looked towards his guns hooked in his pants. "Nice."

Grinning her moved his jacket out of the way "My shit is custom." Laughing slightly she smirked.

"Their pretty sweet." scoffing L.J looked offended.

"Their CUSTOM." rolling her eyes Clementine grinned. She liked this man. He had a weird sense of humour. Something she needed. "So.. What happened to the two folks you were with?"

Sighing she shrugged "I-I don't remember."

"What the fuck you mean?"

"I don't remember anything!" she lied, she remembered parts, but they didn't make sense to her. So why should she even try and explain to him. Shaking her head she moved back.

Frowning L.J looked down "Hey man, I'm sorry." shrugging him off she gave him a small smile. "Are you with anyone?"

Shaking her head Clementine chewed her lip she nodded "Well how about this.. We stick together, Cause I'm alone in this shit and I have no idea how I'll make it alone."

Smirking slowly Clementine tried not to laugh. He did seem like a guy who couldn't make it, he was too open. Sucking in a deep breath she nodded reluctantly. "Let's go, can't stay still for to long."

* * *

L.J was friendly, loud, snarky and smart. Street smart. Standing near the river Clementine watch as he stared into the icy water trying to catch some fish. He had a sharp stick but it wasn't creating much effect with his hunting.

"Oh man.. You're killing me." throwing the stick into the water L.J sighed and turned away from the water. Walking towards him Clementine patted him on the shoulder sympathetically.

"Not how you do it." reaching into the water she grabbed the stick and pulled it back, aiming it carefully she watched a large trout.

At that moment everything slowed down, the ripple in the water, the movement of the animal. She could feel her heart beat, she could almost feel the movement of the fish. Taking a deep breath she pulled the stick back before firing it into the water. Piercing the trout right through the middle. Blinking a few time Clementine stumbled back a sudden pain striking her her shoulder.

L.J stepped forward and plucked the trout from the water "Damn.." raising an eyebrow at Clementine he moved towards her, shaking her head she stumbled backwards more.

"I-I just need a moment." grabbing her left shoulder Clementine closed her eyes. Slowly lowering herself to the ground she felt a sudden wave of panic flushing over her. Breathing deeply she tried to settle her stomach.

Dropping the trout near her L.J took off his head and ran a hand over his head "Jeez kid. You okay?" sitting down near her L.J placed his hat back on and looked at the girl with concern.

"Fine.. Just fine." she hissed through clenched teeth, the pain in her shoulder slowly fading. Picking up the trout on the stick she tried to pull it off. It took a few tugs but when she finally got it off she managed to stab herself with the end of the stick. Yelping she dropped the stick and grabbed her hand. L.J also grabbed her hand as he saw the blood. She had managed to cut herself rather deep.

Taking a cloth out of his pocket L.J wrapped it around her hand. Hissing Clementine looked away "Now, I think you need to be more careful!" scoffing Clementine narrowed her eyes "Sorry." raising his hands up defensively L.J frowned. Slowly peeling the cloth away he scrunched up his face, it was pretty bad. Wrapping the cloth around again nice and tight he stood up.

"You're gonna need to keep pressure on that." nodding Clementine bit the inside of her cheek. The smell of blood would attract walkers. They needed to get moving again. It was never safe to stay in one place for too long.

Getting up Clementine grabbed the fish with her good hand "We need to keep moving. Find somewhere safe to camp."

* * *

A/N: Please don't hate. If you have a serious problem feel free to PM me other wise if you really don't like it, then don't read. Please review! Chapters will get longer, but I'm really tired and off to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own TWDG or Resident Evil.

* * *

**"Sir, the blood test show she's responding well to the virus." **

**"Isn't that good news." a tall man ran a hand through Clementine's hair and smiled down at her weak body "I want her monitored every hour."**

**"But , Sir. She's only a young girl." A women frowned and casted a sad look towards Clementine. **

**"Then she stay under our surveillance until the virus has lived long enough in her, then we begin the program." snapping the man glared at the women who quickly retreated. **

Blinking out of her daze Clementine sighed, it was like watching a really bad horror movie. The mans voice was like ice tearing her apart. The woman's voice was soft but still deadly. The short images and voices flashed through her mind more frequently now. L.J was starting to catch on. Sometimes they'd be painful, others made her dizzy and very few didn't effect her at all.

But whenever he asked her, she'd wave him off and say she'll explain later. Which only caused him to mutter something and keep walking. The night was rolling in and they needed somewhere to camp. Luckily they'd come across a small run down cabin. The placed was probably empty. Stopping L.J before he just walked in, she gently tapped on the door.

"What, do you expect a zombie to answer?" smiling Clementine nudged him, but before she could say anything to him something on the inside banged against the door.

"Nope.. I was expecting that." moving backwards she took out her knife "Open it."

"Are you crazy motherfucker?"

"SWEAR. Just open it!" she demanded and gripped her knife.

L.J continued to mutter about how crazy she was as he stood to one side, so when he opened the door he wasn't in reach of walkers.

Three large walkers dived out of the cabin and lunged themselves at Clementine. L.J grabbed the one at the back and took it to the ground, smashing its head off the floor. Clementine on the other hand had to deal with the other two.

"You first I guess.." mumbling to herself she grabbed the walker by its collar and stabbed the blade through its head. But unfortunately it got stuck and she couldn't get it back out. "Crap." pushing it's body to the ground she focused on the last walker. L.J was too busy making sure the one he grabbed stayed down.

Holding up her fists ready to swing if she needed to Clementine ducked as the walker lunged for her, spinning on her heel she ended up behind the walker. Kicking it in the back of the knee it fell to the ground, as it tried to get back up she grabbed its head and broke its neck before grabbing a stick off the ground and driving it through the eyes.

Stepping back she panted, wiping the walker blood off her hands and on her pants she turned to face L.J before heading inside.

The cabin was empty, it had a sofa and lounge chair and a small fire. Walking through into the kitchen Clementine noticed they had untouched cans on the counter Picking two up she walked back into the main living space to find L.J pushing the sofa in front of the door. "Found food." throwing a can at him she slumped on the sofa near him. A few seconds later he grabbed her hand.

Flinching away she tried to pull her hand back, it didn't hurt but the sudden contact made her jump. "Easy. I ain't gonna bit." he rolled is eyes and slowly unwrapped the cloth. "Holy shit.."

"What? What is it?" he let go of her hand and stared at her in confusion. Looking down at her hand Clementine gasped. Her skin was normal. No blood or cut. Clenching her fist for a second she opened it again. This couldn't be happening.

"How the fuck man?"

Sighing Clementine muttered "Swear!" before moving her left sleeve off her shoulder with one hand and her gun on the other just in case he tried anything.

"You should have told me you were bit, motherfucker, I'm hanging with you and shit!" standing up quickly he moved away from her but didn't go to his weapons. Swallowing hard she cover her shoulder back up.

"SWEAR-They did something to me.. I can feel it. Those men who nabbed me! I don't remember getting bit or what they did. But I feel different!" she was scared and he could tell. He knew she was just a girl who he couldn't leave to die alone. No one wanted to die alone. But the bit looked old.

"What do you mean different?"

"I-I don't feel alive. I can hear things you can't, I can smell things that I couldn't before. I can do things I couldn't before." her eyes glossed over and she looked down.

"Oh man." staring at her L.J raised his eyebrow in shock, sighing Clementine wiped her eyes and willed herself not to cry. She didn't want to cry. It would make her seem weak. And weak she wasn't. She was much more. "So, let me guess this straight. You're bit but not infected?"

Nodding slowly Clementine looked down "That's what it seems like."

"Man that's awesome. But if you bit me in my sleep. I will haunt you!"

Laughing slightly Clementine shook her head "It's not awesome."

"Bitch it's awesome. Your in the world of the dead and you can't get infected."

"Will you watch your mouth. Don't call me a bitch!" throwing one of the sofa pillows at him Clementine narrowed her eyes. It wasn't awesome, what was awesome about watching everyone you love die from infection only to find out you can't die that way? And her hand.. she wasn't even going to get started on that...

* * *

A/N: Bringing season 2 characters in next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

_**TWO YEARS LATER**_

Two years had gone by and she'd slowly learnt to trust L.J. He had a weird sense of humour but he was also a good partner. She had saved him more time's then she could remember and he had saved her more times then she cared to admit.

Even now he still asked her questions about her life, some she didn't care to answer for. But he had managed to find out about Lee, during a bad dream she woke up screaming and he had comforted her. It was weird, knowing that there was parts of her life she couldn't remember. Maybe she didn't remember for the best. But either way there was this nagging voice telling her she needed to remember.

The rain was coming down heavily, but they needed to keep moving. They needed to find somewhere to camp. Now her life seemed to revolve around running, hiding, hunting and finding somewhere to camp.

Walking towards an opening Clementine tensed up. Something was wrong. The last time she had this kind of feeling was when they were nearly over run by walkers. L.J noticed this and pulled out his weapon, but before he could get a good aim on anything three men came out of the bushes and aimed their weapons on them. They were wearing black combat suits.

"Call it in, we've found em'." she could practically hear the grin on his face as he spoke to the man on his right whom nodded and ran off in one direction.

"Drop your weapons and put your hands on your head." Clementine reluctantly did as he asked, as she put her hands on her head she was shoved to the ground so she was kneeling. She didn't know who they were, but they knew her. A few seconds later L.J was kneeling by her.

"Fuck man.."

"swear."

"Are you fuckin' serious right now?" he snapped tilting his head to look at her.

Breathing deeply Clementine felt one place a hand on her shoulder before slowly moving the clothing away to revile the bite "Yep, it's definitely her."

Looking towards L.J she bit her lip. Moving her hands to her side she slowly reached for her boot, pulling out a knife she kicked the man behind her in the shins and quickly put the knife through his head "RUN!" she yelled for L.J to run, but before he did he stopped to gather his weapons.

Standing up she dodged as the other man tried to hit her in the face with his gun, grabbed his arm she kicked his in the stomach and was able to get the gun off him, using the weapon she fired once, killing him instantly. More shouting could be heard. Quickly she ran off in the same direction L.J did hoping to catch up with him.

* * *

L.J ran through the forest, he couldn't see or hear Clementine. Jumping over a fallen trunk he stumbled out into an opening. There wasn't much there. Only a small shed and a cabin. Running straight to the cabin he banged on the door. "Hello? Someone? Help!"

He kept on banging until the door flew open and a man grabbed his collar, pulling him inside. The door slammed shut behind him and eight people aimed their guns at him "Shit! Maybe I was safer outside. Get them guns out of my damn face." at first no one moved. But eventually a few of the men started to lower their weapons, leaving two men and two women with their guns aimed at him.

"Are you alone?" the oldest man of the group asked.

"No.. Yes. Fuck, I lost the girl I was with."

"Where did she go?" a Spanish man asked his gun pointing to the ground but he was still gripping it tightly.

"We should just kill this asshole." one of the women with the gun to his head snapped.

"Well, fuck you too!" L.J resorted taking the opening and pulling out his own guns.

"Whoa.. Okay. Everyone just calm down." a young man in a orange shirt raised his hands trying to keep the peace.

Looking around L.J narrowed his eyes at a man and a women.

**"Tell me about the man and women you were with." L.J asked sitting down next to her near the fire.**

**"Christa ad Omid? I only remember meeting them on the train ride to Savannah... Then after L-Lee, they took care of me.. I can't remember how long for."**

**"What did they look like? Maybe it was the people I saw you with before, you got nabbed."**

**"Omid was a Persian-American, dark brown hair and looked about twenty to thirty years old... Christa had brown hair, she always use to wear it in a bun. She was African-American and I'd say roughly the same age as Omid." **

**"Yep, they sound like the guys I saw."**

He remembered Clementine describing the people she was with, the ones he say in the city. Raising his eyebrow he looked the man and women up and down "I know you two!"

They both shared a confused and questioning look "Well, I mean I watched you two from a distance.. Okay, that doesn't sound any better."

"Yep.." the man muttered nodding slowly.

"I was with Clementine!" as he said her name he watched as they slowly lowered their gun, sad, confused, anger. Different emotions crossed their faces.

"N-No. That's impossible. They took her and killed her." The women, who he knew had to be Christa stuttered.

"Wait, who's Clementine?" the Spanish man asked.

"Remember? We told you about the little girl we were with.. How is she alive? She made it almost nine years on her own?" Omid stared wide eyes at the man, placing a hand on Christa shoulder.

"Well, technically she wasn't alone for all them years." L.J shrugged and lowered his own guns.

"Just kill him." the other women snapped again, still holding her gun to him.

"Becca, c'mon.." a man pleaded trying to take her gun.

"Yes, Becca sweetheart. Do as he says." mocking her L.J smirked slightly as he could see her anger bubbling up. But with sharp glares from around the room L.J quickly looked away and back to Christa and Omid.

"What's your name?" Omid asked. His voice was just like Clementine had described. Soft yet dangerous. Snarky yet sweet.

"L.J. You're Christa and Omid.. You're Becca.."

"It's REbecca." she snapped.

"Oh-uh. I'm Pete, this is my nephew Nick. Carlos, he's a doctor, Alvin Rebecca's husband and Luke."

Nodding slowly L.J folded his arms and shook his head "Naw, not gonna work. Okay, this is what Ima call y'all."

First he pointed to Rebecca "Feisty pants."

Pointing to Nick who still had a gun aimed at him, he smirked slightly "Asshole."

Next was Pete "Grandpa... You two can stay as Christa and Omid."

"And the nice guys." grinned he looked at Luke, Carlos and Alvin.

* * *

A/N: I couldn't this of much more for this chapter.

Clemmeh hunting tomorrow.

Please leave a review


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own TWDG or Resident Evil.

* * *

Clementine knelt by the small river. She never managed to catch up with L.J. But he couldn't have got far. Placing her gun close to her side she dipped her hands in the water and started to wash away the blood. Most of it was from the men she'd killed last night, the rest was walker blood. It was becoming a second skin for her. Everyday, no matter what she did she would end up covered in blood.

As the blood mixed with the water her mind raced back to the men draining blood from her arm. She'd woken up tied to a bed while three men were taking blood samples from her arm. The though of it made her cringe. Sometimes she liked to believe it was just a bad dream, but as the days went on she became faster, stronger, smarter. Her sense had increased, like she was becoming an animal.

The sound of the pebbles being scuffed behind her gave her enough warning to know someone was trying to sneak up on her. Grabbing her gun from the ground next to her she spun around and aimed it at a young mans head. He did the exact same with his shot gun. Except his arm was shaking slightly. Unlike him Clementine was able to keep a firm hold on her weapon, it gave her time to give him a look over.

The man was young, somewhere in his twenty's, he was a Caucasian-American, he had a small amount of black stubble and thick black hair underneath his brown cap. They stared at each other for a few minutes, trying to work out who's the bigger threat. Clementine knew he wasn't a threat, but the fact that other men and women started to file out of the tree's behind him made her panic a bit.

"Nick, put your gun down." an old man, roughly in his early sixties placed a strong grip on the man, Nick, holding his gun to her.

Nick didn't move and neither did Clementine. Her eyes wandered behind the men and landed on a small group. There was a rather small women, she didn't look young or old. She had brown hair and seemed heavily pregnant. Next to her stood a large black man, he had black hair with a greyish beard. Another man was stood near them, he was young roughly the same age as Nick, he had brown hair with an orange shirt.

"Whoa, don't shot!" L.J burst out through the woods, quickly he made his way towards Nick and Clementine. Pushing Nick gun out of her face L.J pulled her into a tight hug before checking her over. "You okay, kiddo?"

"I leave you for half a day and you become all soft for me." joking Clementine hugged him back before she noticed two more figure appear from the trees "Oh my god.." her voice was just above a whisper as she pulled out of the hug. Her hand found L.J's and she squeezed it to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"Holy shit.." Omid grinned in disbelief as he quickly moved forward and crushed Clementine against his chest. At first she didn't hug back, she wasn't sure if this was real. But slowly her arms wrapped around him. "You're alive." he laughed softly.

"Yep." Clementine pulled out of the hug and smiled slightly, looking to the left of Omid she saw Christa, she had tears in her eyes. Through the time she'd known Christa she'd never seen her cry, not even when she lost the baby. "Are you actually crying?"

"No." Christa blinked away er tears and pulled her into a tight hug "I'm just... really confused."

"Ain't we all!" the small pregnant women snapped. Looking over to her Clementine gripped her gun. This was the most amount of people she'd been with in over nine years.

"We need to head back... Miss, if you'd follow us we can sort things out back at the cabin."

* * *

Clementine had reluctantly followed them back to the cabin. For all she knew they could be rapist cannibals. But most of them seemed nice... She'd stayed close to L.J, as much as she trusted Christa and Omid she hadn't seen them in years. People change, sometimes of the best, but not all the time.

The cabin was rather large, it was bigger than most cabins she'd seen around these parts. Sitting down at the table she could feel the pregnant women glaring holes in the back of her head. Refusing to look at her Clementine stared straight at Christa and Omid. "Let me introduce you to everyone!" L.J grinned and pointed at the pregnant women first.

"That's feisty pants... That's asshole... those three are the nice guys." a new man had joined the room, her didn't look to happy to see her. "And you already know these two." raising her eyebrow Clementine folded her arms and waiting fro someone to give out the right names.

"Rebecca, Alvin, Pete, Nick, Luke and Carlos." Omid gestured to each member along with their name.

Nodding Clementine stayed tense in her seat, she could feel them judging her. "Could you give us a minute?" Christa looked towards her group. They looked like they were going to argue against it but slowly started to leave the room.

As soon as the door closed Omid and Christa both stood up and moved towards Clementine, gripping her gun tight under the table Clementine didn't look at them.

"Can we see you shoulder?" Omid asked, his hand slowly reaching out. Flinching away from him Clementine sighed. There wasn't any point in hiding it if they knew. Peeling away the top of her sleeve she left her shoulder exposed.

"Fuck." Christa cussed pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Swear." Clementine said quietly covering her shoulder again. "How did it happen?"

"You don't remember?" when she shook her head Omid and his long term girlfriend shared a look "Y'Know what... We think it's best that you don't know."

"How'd it happen?" this time when she asked her voice was sharp and dangerous.

"Clem..." Christa sighed sitting on the edge of the table.

"They did something to me." she whispered quietly.

"Like what?" Omid asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not me anymore.. I'm different." she couldn't look at them. She felt sick to her stomach. This time a year ago, she'd given up looking for them. And now here they were, it felt like a dream. "I should be dead! But I'm not here I am. Alive and well."

"Oh honey..." Christa sighed and looked down. Clementine didn't want her sympathy. She didn't need it.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews.

This is L.J/Clem flash back bonding.

Cred it The Last Of Us. t's where I got the idea from.

Disclaimer I DONT OWN TWDG/TLOU/ Resident Evil.

Long chapter, please review.

* * *

That night Clementine didn't sleep, she couldn't. Not after those men in the woods.

She remembered the first time after meeting L.J some men in suits, just like the ones in the woods, also tried to kill them. But then again ever since she woken up she always felt as though she's being watched. And followed, and tracked. It gave her the creeps.

She felt a sharp jab in her stomach and closed her eyes, letting her mind wander back to the night with the men.

**Groaning Clementine pushed herself up off the ground so she was sitting, she had a few cuts and bruises here and there but nothing to serious. The sky was dark and the moon was full it was giving her the creeps. Looking around she could hear gun fire in the distance. "L.J?" she whispered to a figure on the floor near her. Shaking the man gently she hear him groan and open his eyes.**

**"What the fuck-"**

**"Swear." Clementine watched as L.J pushed himself us and staggered before looking down at Clementine and offering her a hand. Taking it she wince and let out a small yelp. **

**"What is it?" panicking L.J steadied her putting both arms around her.**

**"M-My ankle..." she could hear L.J cursing and screaming in the distance. Looking around she noticed her gun on the ground. "Get that!"**

**Letting her go for just a second L.J grabbed the gun and noticed his custom one's not to far from it. Throwing the plain glock to Clementine he grabbed his own guns. "You do the shooting, your aim is better. I'll help you walk."**

**Nodding Clementine put one arm around his neck while he put one around her waist and helped her move. Limping down the street Clementine huffed in pain and confusion. Why where they back in the city?**

**That's when she remembered getting ambushed in the woods. Gripping her gun she listened for any walkers. But they all seemed distracted by the gun fire in the distance. **

**"HEY, Their making a move!" Spinning around Clementine and L.J noticed a man aiming his gun at them. It looked like one of the men from the woods, except he was covered in blood.**

**"Hey, we need help!" L.J called out. **

**"Stop!" moving forward the man aimed his gun at Clementine and L.J pushed her behind him. **

**"Hey, motherfucker we just want help!"**

**"I've get em'" the man said into his intercom "But Sir wants her alive... Ok."**

**Raising her eyebrow Clementine put her weight on her good foot. The man clicked his gun, ready to fire. But just as he did L.J yelled and pushed Clementine to the ground. Also ducking to the ground L.J pulled out his guns and shot the man straight in the forehead.**

**"Ha, motherfucker. Only took me one shot and I actually hit you." smirking he slipped his weapon back away. **

**Turning about he saw Clementine whimpering and clutching her stomach. "Oh, shit.."**

**Clementine placed a hand over her stomach, even though he pushed her down she was still hit. Her blood was warm as it pour through her fingers. She felt L.J kneel down beside her. **

**"Move your hands, baby girl." he said using his nickname for her and gently pulled her hands back, she felt tears strolling down her face. The pain wasn't how she expected it, it was like a burning. It was hurting, yes. But not as much as she expected it to. As she moved her hands she felt the full pain hit her. Whimpering one hand griped L.J collar and the other gripped his hand. "I know, baby girl. I know."**

**His voice was weak, he had tears in his own eyes. As he pressed down on her stomach Clementine let out a small weak scream and close her eyes.**

**"Listen I know this hurts, but you gotta stay with me. Stay with me!" looking around L.J noticed an hospital not far off. Looping one arm under her legs and another behind her back he slowly picked her up, trying his hardest to ignore her pain. It was the only way he could help. Everything went black after that.**

**The next time Clementine woke up was in an abandoned room, the lights were off, of course. But a few candles were lit around the the room. Wincing she slowly sat up, she was alone in the room. Sliding the small blanket off her she put her feet over the side of the small bed. It reminded her of the time she first woke up. But this time she didn't have wires in her body.**

**Standing up she noticed her ankle no longer hurt, it was like the time she cut her hand. "L.J?" her voice was a low rasp, her throat was dry, she hand no idea how long she'd been out for.**

**Moving around the room she noticed her hat on a the table in the corner, moving over to it she smile slightly. But before she could pick the hat up she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Wiping the dust off she blinked a few times. She was so different now. Her hair was passed her shoulders, but she hadn't had time to cut it. Her chest was bigger, a lot bigger and she was much taller. **

**That's when she noticed a hole in her shirt. Frowning she moved her hand toward the hem of her shirt and pulled it up. Gasping she noticed bandages wrapped around her stomach. That's when she remembered getting shot, L.J tried to help her but she passed out. Biting her lip she started to pull the bandages away.**

**Slowly they started to unravel. She was scared of what she would find underneath. Blood? A hole? She felt sick. **

**Eventually she came t the end of the bandage and let it all fall to the ground, her eyes widened in shock "Oh god..." Her stomach was normal, a small blood stain but that was it. No hole, no guts. ****Nothing. Panicking she wiped the dry blood away and noticed a small scar, it was the lightest thing.**

**"Baby girl?" L.J startled her from behind, she barely noticed him "Holy shit..." moving towards her he stared at her stomach.**

**"What am I?" she asked him through a chocked sob. **

**Shaking his head L.J pulled her into a hug. He had no idea.**

Clementine snapped out of it, now wasn't the time to dwell on the past. Though that was the night L.J and Clementine found out what she could do. L.J was startled awake by someone knocking roughly on the door.

"Wake the fuck up!" Nick snapped pulling the shed doors open. It was Carlos' idea to keep them in the shed for the night. But it didn't bother them, they've slept in worse places.

Standing up Clementine pulled L.J up with her. "Long day of work."

* * *

"Tell us about yourselves." Pete smiled sitting at the table in the kitchen with his group, while L.J and Clementine chose to stand.

"I'm a guy, she's a girl." L.J shrugged earning glares of Carlos and Rebecca.

"Your names, story! Who were those men in the woods?" Carlos snapped clear unamused, but before L.J could answer him with a snarky comment Clementine spoke up.

"I'm Clementine and this is L.J."

Carlos sighed in frustration "If you're gonna be stay here we need more information."

"We're not staying here." L.J commented.

"And why should we tell you anything? It's not like you're gonna tell us anything, am I right?" Clementine smirked slightly her eyes settling on Rebecca. She knew there was something about her and the baby. Biting her lip Clementine could hear the baby's heart beat. I was perfect.

"You're not staying?" Christa frowned, clearly disappointed.

"It's to dangerous!" Clementine folded her arms.

"How?" Luke questioned.

"It just is!" L.J snapped, Clementine could sense he didn't like the man. But she didn't know why and she didn't completely care. She noticed Luke was glaring but shrugged it off.

"At least stay for a few days!" Omid pleaded. Clementine had missed her two friends, and she knew they had answer she wanted. Answers that would help bring back her memory.

Hissing she suddenly felt a pain striking in the back of her head "You ok?" L.J whispered and Clementine could feel all eyes on her.

**"CLEMENTINE! CLEMENTINE!"**

She could hear Christa screaming her name, just like the flash back in the corridor when she woke up. Placing a hand on the back of her head she bit her lip and nodded.

"I'm fine." she felt L.J placed a hand on her lower back.

"We'll stay but only for a day. Then we're moving on." Clementine disagreed with L.J but she wanted answers and she wanted to get them soon.

Excusing them L.J took Clementine outside and sighed "What did you see?"

"I just- It's not important. Do you think those men where connected to the city?"

Opening his mouth L.J nodded "Yep, those fuckers are still looking for you. They did this to you."he gestured to her left shoulder "New rule: if we see any of them we just shot. Don't wait. Just do it."

"Wait, we can't just kill them!" Clementine eyes widened.

"They'll kill us!" sighing Clementine looked down, he was right.

"Alright."

After a few moments of silence they both heard Luke, Nick and Pete yelling "I think there's trouble in paradise. Luke and Nick were yelling at each other as well before we found you."

"Wait, Luke and Nick are together?"

"Well, don't you think?" raising her eyebrow Clementine slowly nodded. It did make sense.

"Don't you dare make any comments!" Warning L.J she watched his raise his hands in surrender.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm kinda going straight into the action... Please don't hate

Thank you for the reviews xox

I don't own Resident Evil or TWDG... Wish I did. Luke (TWDG) and Carlos (Resident Evil) are so cute. Who agrees?

* * *

Clementine leaned against the tall oak tree. The sweet breeze of the mid day tingling her skin. Closing her eyes she let her other sense take over. She could feel the movement of the leaves above her, shaking in the wind before dropping to the ground. She could smell the fresh water from the river along with sweat from the men at work around the cabin. She could hear the tweets of a Mama bird with its young.

And in the far distance the moans of walkers.

Sighing she gently hit her head off the tree, everything was ruined by the dead. No matter what happened.

But then something caught her attention. The sounds of the natural environment was blocked out when the sound of a radio reached her ears.

**'There was two of them. Are you really that incompetent?'**

**'But Sir, she's stronger. I think she knew we were coming.'**

**'Then I'll send out Agent Miller.'**

The noise of static filled her ears and the noise of boots padding on the ground got closer. She heard water splash. The river? If those men were at the river that meant they were close.

"Clementine are you okay?" Pete placed a hand on her should snapping her out. Flinching away her eyes snapped open "Jesus you're bleeding!"

Frowning Clementine raised her hand and gently touched above her lip. It made off red. Quickly she used her sleeve to wipe her nose before pushing off the tree. "Hey, whoa, is everything okay?" Pete quickly followed her back towards his group who were all inside.

Barding through the doors Clementine stopped dead in her tracks to see a large buff man aiming his gun at the cowering group. There was only one of him, she didn't understand how he managed to get them cowering. That's when she noticed he had his gun on Sarah. Clenching her teeth Clementine pulled out her own glock and aimed it at the man.

"Oh look, my favourite girlie has arrived." the man smirked causing Clementine to frown in confusion.

"Just let her go..." she could see the fear in Sarah's eyes.

"Hmm, if you fight me yes."

"If I- If I fight you?" Clementine stammered. Why did he want to fight?

The man shoved Sarah into her fathers arms and grinned "We made an agreement last time, remember?"

Clementine looked over to L.J who shrugged, they man layed his weapon down on the table gesturing for Clementine to do the same. Taking a deep breath she lowered her weapon and placed it next to his.

"I've learnt a few things since we fought last time!"

"I'll prepare to be impressed..." Clementine muttered going along with him as she put up her fists.

She didn't recognise him, or his stance. He looked like and oaf, ll bluster but no finesse. She decided to give him a swing or two. See what he could do back. His guard was close and high. His first punch was so telegraphed she could hear the mores code in her ear. She let it go past, but walked right into a low kick. The burning sensation in her stomach wasn't nearly as annoying as the mans laugh.

"Are you a pacifist now?" the man mocked. Clementine had no idea what he meant but decided to test him.

"Come closer and find out." his punch was first to leave the station but hers was first to arrive. It was a quick jab, more of an insult than a blow. He stepped back and circled her. He kicked low again, but she intercepted it with her own leg. He stumbled back into a wall. His left leg tender from her block.A police baton appeared in his hand. God knows where he had been hiding that.

She took the first blow on her left forearm, which was better than the part of her face he had been aiming it. It stung like a whip, but the pain quickly faded. She back off and he came on, a hell of a lot better with the baton then his own hands. Clementine swiftly moved behind a table.

"I'm not going to chase you." he said.

"You don't have to." She kicked the table hard. With a squeal from the floor the table moved back and pinned him against the wall. He had to use both hands to push the table away, and she took the opportunity to take his baton. She grabbed his index and pinky finger snapping them instantly. He howled out in pain before turning around to reach for his gun. It had been a bad idea.

As he turned Clementine kicked him in the backside, forcing him forwards and he hit his head off the corner of the table. Grabbing his jacket Clementine lift him up before slamming his head on the table again. This time he body went still and limp.

L.J stepped forward and pulled her back, she had some of his blood on her hands "D-Did I kill him?" she asked in disbelief.

Nodding slowly L.J hugged her "Yep... One hell of a way to do it as well!"

"Clementine are you okay?" Pete asked coming up behind her.

Wiping a hand over her face "We're leaving. And if you guys were smart I suggest you do the same."

"Who was that?" Christa questioned.

"I don't know!"

"How can you not fucking know? He knew you!" Rebecca snarled folding her arms.

"Look, feisty pants. I know as little as you do. Maybe a little more, but I'm giving you advice. And it's to move camps." Clementine said using L.J's nick name while checking her guns.

"She's right. His group might come looking!" Pete sighed.

"What-Are you fucking serious?"

"They'll be here in about an hour. And they'll kill you." L.J commented placing a few magazines in Clementine bag pack.

"We're leaving." Luke announced "And we're coming with you."

Clementine winced "That's not a good idea."

"Too bad, you got us into the shit." turning around he ordered everyone to pack up.

"Swear!" Clementine grumbled and clenched her fists. Things were becoming dangerous. They were going to get killed if they stayed with them.

Sighing she looked down at the mans body. Kneeling down by it she checked his pockets. For an ID or anything. But she only found a key and a card with a shape on. It was red and white with little shapes forming a circle...

Like an umbrella..

* * *

A/N: Please leave me a review. If you have any questions just ask. I'll reply to all questions :3


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own TWDG or Resident Evil.

Please review.

Share with friends.

* * *

**Her**_** body was numb.**_

_**She couldn't even talk.**_

_**It felt like a tube had been shoved down her throat.**_

_**She could move, but her muscles were still and her arms and legs were strapped down.**_

_**Gently she turned her head to the side, the sudden movement clouded her vision.**_

_**People were around her, men women. People in suits others with guns.**_

_**'She's taking almost no nutrients from the system.' a mans voice mumbled and the sound of fingers on a key board deafened her. 'It's like she's sucking energy out of thin air.'**_

_**Her vision cleared as a man in a white lab coat approached, she wanted to get up and run away. But she couldn't. His eyes were soft as he looked her over, he looked almost worried.**_

_**'Clementine.' she couldn't make out where the voice was coming from.**_

_**'Clementine.' she flinched as the man in the lab coat placed his hand on her arm gently. 'Can you hear me?'**_

_**She tried to speak but nothing came out, the mans lips twitched 'Do you understand what I'm saying?' nodding slowly she watched as a strong smile pulled his lips.**_

_**'Her recovery's remarkable. And her powers,both physical and mental...are developing at a geometric rate. Better then we could of hoped for.' a soft woman's voice said from the side, Clementine then realised she was the one typing on her laptop.**_

_**She was so confused 'Wher- Wher-' it hurt to even try and talk, like someone was force a pipe down her throat, but nothing was there.**_

_**"Where are you? Honey, you're safe." even though his words were meant to comfort her they sent shivers up her spine.**_

_**She noticed two men rolling in a cart, on top of the cart was blood, and lots of it. Tubes, bag, beakers and needle. All full of blood.**_

_**'Look at me.' the man instructed her. 'Can you remember anything? You remember your name?'**_

_**For a minute she stayed in silence, but she willed up her power before biting out 'Clementine...'**_

_**'Good girl.' smiling more he ran a hand through her hair '**_**I want her under hour observation. ****A complete set of blood work.'**

**'Sir...'**

**'Chemical and electrolyte analysis by the end of the day. Advanced reflex testing is a priority. Monitor electrical impulses...'**

* * *

Jolting up Clementine gasped.

That mans voice had haunted her since she woke up in the white room. Looking around her eyes caught with L.J worried ones, slowly she shook her head and pushed herself up off the ground.

It was early morning and she noticed Pete's group getting ready to leave the little camp they made last night. Fiddling to fix her hair she placed her cap on her head before grabbing her guns. Weighing them in her hands she smiled. She loved her weapons. They were like a friend, someone(thing) to protect her. Slipping them into her pants she looked up.

The sky was gloomy, it was going to rain. She could sense it. The shuffling of the other group caught her attention, she really didn't want to be stuck with them. They were just another set of lives on her hands.

"Alright we have to find somewhere to stay. It's going to rain." walking towards L.J she handed him a magazine, just in case they came across any trouble. After the incident in the cabin they couldn't take anymore chances.

Slowly the group started to walk, but Clementine and L.J moved quickly. They knew it wasn't safe.

'We can't stay with them, you saw what she did?' Rebecca growled out in a whisper, but Clementine could hear them.

'Bec, c'mon. She saved our lives.' Alvin tried to plead, but his wife wasn't having any of it.

'And she saved Sarah!' Carlos sighed, he didn't want them to argue.

'But she knew the man in the first place! She lead him to us.' Nick grumbled moving a head of his group.

'She took a beating for us! Can't y'all be happy?' Luke interfered. A few good hits were thrown for both side back at the cabin.

'I should check on her... For broken bones or-blood clots.'

Clementine sighed and looked up at L.J "How long have we gotta stick with em'?"

Shrugging is eyes scanned the forest, she hated it when he was all serious. But it was the only way to survive.

"Clementine?" Carlos called out causing her to stop and groan.

"Hey! Be nice, he's one of the nice guys!" rolling her eyes she hit L.J in the stomach.

Turning on her heel she came face to face with the rest of the group "How are you feeling?" gently Carlos took a hold of her arm.

"Wha-"

"Does it hurt it move?"

"No I-"

"Do you feel any kind of pain? Rate it one to ten." Carlos once again cut her off with questions.

Holding up her finger to his lips she sighed "Carlos, I'm fine, okay? Seriously! Which one of us is ack on he cabin floor knocked out? That's right him not me!" Turning back around she started walking again.

"You didn't kill him?" Pete asked coming up to walk next to her.

"Nope, I'd say we've got until it rains before he wakes up again."

Everyone exchanged confused glances "Why do you think that?" Christa questioned.

Smirking Clementine shrugged "S'Just a guess. Let's keep moving. It isn't safe."

"So here's a question for you- How long are you gonna keep moving with us?"

The group went silent and L.J exchanged a look with Clementine before Rebecca cut it "What does it matter to you?"

"Because feisty pants-" before he could finish Clementine placed a hand on his chest.

"Because we don't want your blood on our hands. We work in small groups... In fact we only work together. We want to know how long till we split."

She could see the hurt looks on Christa and Omid's face, pushing down her guilt she put on her indifferent mask, "Well?"

"We'll just be with you for a couple of days." Luke sighed "Just until we get over the hills."

"That's about five days..." L.J mused out loud.

"Five days?" Rebecca gasped placing a hand over her swollen stomach.

"It'll be okay, Bec."

* * *

A/N: Review please, it help a lot.

I'll be posting either tonight or tomorrow whenever I get chance to finish the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

The chalk dust smelled different in the evening.

Even with the stench of rotting flesh hanging in the air, the crumbly scent was still strong, Clementine noticed. She saw that strained way that the adults walked and spoke—it was as if they could hardly stand to be alive anymore, and Clementine understood that feeling. She would never admit it out loud, but death seemed pretty good. No worrying about waking up with a walker sinking its teeth into your flesh, or having to check you back every three seconds.

Looking down she stabbed her knife into the ground before pushing herslef up. With the moon rolling in she knew they needed to get some sleep so they could leave at dawn. Eye's fell on her as she nudged L.J in the back "I'm going to fill up."

"want me to come with you? I can do ours as well." Pete stood up gripping his shot gun, she gave him a weary look but nodded.

"Keep an eye on her, she has a habit of wandering off." L.J muttered towards Pete, but Clementine heard. Rolling her eyes she set off into the woods towards the sound of running water.

"No I don't." she called back over her shoulder a small smirk covering her lips, L.J grinned slightly before giving Pete a dead panned look.

"Seriously though... She does wander off without realising. S'Just keep an eye on her please." concern filled his vice making Pete worried about what she might do. Nodding slowly he set off into the woods behind her.

* * *

The forest was always quiet on a night. At least it was for normal humans.

The slightest snap of a twig, the slightest rustle of leave would have Clementine on the edge. And due to resent events she had no chance to relax. Resisting the urge to yawn she felt Pete's presents as he started to walk along side her. Looking down she noticed the barrel of his shot gun was facing her.

Looking the other way she felt his eyes land on her. It was irritating. She already had the feeling of being watched twenty four-seven. With Pete also watching her it didn't help. "It's rude to stare."

"Sorry." Pete chuckled and moved his shot gun to his left hand using the other to holst his back pack higher on his shoulder. Even though the barrel wasn't facing her she still didn't feel safe with him. But he also felt like the most trust worth man of the cabin group... well other than Omid.

Speaking of Omid, him and Christa were hiding something from her, she just knew it. Their eyes said it all. They knew something she didn't, but it was more likely they knew something she forgot. Something her mind had blocked out.

"So, where you from?" his voice sounded casual. Like this was a day to day basis. Raising her eyebrow Clementine pressed her lips together.

"I don't remember." but she did. She was from Macon. Where she once lived happily with her parents.

"Oh.. " silence filled over then until Pete decided to speak up "What's you last name, Clementine?"

She felt her feet stop moving. Her last name... She had forgotten. Out of everything, she forgotten her last name. Pete noticed this and stopped near her "Clem?"

Swallowing the ache in her throat she smiled slightly "Everett. Clementine Everett."

Pete nodded as they started walking again "L.J? What's he like? Seem's like an asshole!"

Sudden anger filled up in her stomach, how dare someone insult him. He didn't even know L.J. Clenching her fists she looked straight ahead "Swear- He's a bit of a jerk, but once you get to know him... he grows on you."

"I sure hope so. If you guys are going to be staying-"

"We're not staying. Like we said, we'll get you through the mountains then we're leaving." a look of guilt and sadness crossed Pete's face but he never said anything. Sniffing the air Clementine could smell the stream, it wasn't far off now.

Moving quicker she didn't want to tell Pete anything else, just in case something slipped out. Ducking under a branch Clementine let a small smile grace her lips as the stream appeared in front of them. Ignoring Pete she moved closer to the river and dipped her hand in. It was freezing, thank god.

"You fill up here. I'm going to check over here." dropping her old blue bag near a rock she took out a cloth and some water bottles. Ignoring Pete's protests of sticking together she wandered away from him.

The place was beautiful, moss had grown over the rocks and the water was clear. Steams of moon light reflected off the water. The river stretched around a small, bright green hill. The width of it was thin and it moved quite fast down a slope.

Kneeling near the edge she knew it would be dangerous to fall in. Taking the first bottle she quickly filled it with water. As she did her eyes flickered up to Pete's. He was watching her. Again. Sighing she rolled her eyes and grabbed the next bottle, hurrying to get this other.

She noticed Pet was now filling his groups bottles up, looking around she quickly grabbed the bit of cloth from her bag and dipped it in the water before standing. Glancing over at Pete she shoved her full bottles in her back and slipped behind a large rock.

Gently she puled away the top of her shirt, reviling her left shoulder. It was red. Lately it had been sore, aching day and night. Not like usual. Maybe she was over working it. Taking the wet cloth she placed it on top of her shoulder and let out sigh of relief. It felt so much better. Closing her eyes she held the cloth in placed and leaned against the rock.

The silence around her was amazing. Peaceful. Crickets and owls. No moans or screams. Just silence.

'Clem?'

Raising her eyebrow she though she heard someone say her name. But her mind told her it was nothing and she kept her eyes closed.

'Clementine?'

Suddenly she heard a twig break and her eyes snapped open, Pete was close. Quickly she took the cloth off her should and cover it again. Shoving the damp cloth in her pocket she gave him a fake smile.

"You wandered off." he scolded and folded his arms, his eyes travelling to her shoulder "Wait, are you okay?"

"Yep, of course." giving him a cheery tone she tried to moved around him but he only stepped in her way.

"Did you hurt your shoulder? Let me see!" as he reached for her shoulder she panicked and quickly moved back.

"We need to head back."

"Clem-"

"Get your stuff." grabbing her back pack she watched over her shoulder as Pete grabbed him and followed her back towards the group.

* * *

Following the path the next morning was surprisingly easy.

It wasn't over grow like the rest. Clementine stayed close to L.J. She was on edge after what happen at the river.

Did Pete see?

Even if he did he hadn't said anything, but Clementine could feel his eyes on her.

"People have been through here recently." tensing she turned around to look at Carlos.

He was holding a back pack and a gun, stepping forward she took the gun off him and sighed "It's still warm." clicking out the chamber she noticed how to was half full. Looking around she frowned, she couldn't sense anyone.

Putting the magazine back in the chamber she started walking forward quickly. There had to be something further ahead.

Picking up her pace she heard Omid call out for her to stop. But she ignored him.

Suddenly she came around the small bend and almost slipped on some blood. A few feet a head was the corpse of a young man being used as a happy meal. His gut spilled out across the ground. Trying not to gag she aimed the gun at one of the walkers head, before she could squeeze the trigger Omid placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't."

"We'll go around." Luke came up next to the pair and pulled out his map.

"No we can't!" Clementine had seen a more detailed map at the cabin, the only other path was a hunters path. She knew no hunters would be around, but their traps would be set up still.

"Yeah? And whys that?" raising his eyebrow Luke glanced up from the map.

"Cause that's hunters land." Clementine gritted out in a loud whisper so the walkers didn't hear.

"They'll be no hunters. Remember everyone's dead?!" Luke's sudden burst in outrage surprised everyone.

"Clem maybe we-" before L.J could finish talking Clementine held up her hand.

"Fine, lets go your way. But you'll be thanking me later." slipping the gun into the back of her jeans Clementine gestured for Luke to lead the way. "Let's go buddy boy."

Narrowing his eyes Luke glared at her before marching a head "Let's go folks."

* * *

"I-I need a break." Rebecca gasped out, holding her stomach. Alvin was straight by her side holding her up.

Luke sighed but shortly nodded and put away his machete "Ten minutes, rest up."

L.J leaned against a tree, strangely he wasn't tired. Before all this he was lazy, he didn't like going for walks, never mind hikes. Yawning he rubbed his neck and looked up at the sky, the sun would be setting soon. They needed to find somewhere to camp.

"She got much of a temper?" jumping slightly he turned to see Nick and Luke approaching him.

"Pardon?" raising his eyebrow he folded his arms.

"Clementine. Does she have a temper?" Looking Nick up and down he shrugged. "She doesn't seem to like us."

"well you did point a gun at her the first time you met her." Luke chuckled slightly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Nick is sorry about that... Do you know what her deal is with Pete?"

"He-Uh- No. She just doesn't trust many. Man I'm surprised she hasn't blew my brains out yet." smirking slightly he remembered the time she almost shot him for scaring her.

"Speaking of the devil..." Nick grumbled as Clementine approached.

L.J turned to see Clementine rubbing her shoulder "Hey you alright? Is IT hurting?"

Shaking her head she quickly moved her hand away "What's IT?"

Looking at Nick she put on a blank face but didn't answer.

"Told you know one would get hurt." smirking Luke placed his hands on his hips.

"Yeah well it's not later, Buddy boy. It's only so long till-" pausing she felt someone around her.

They were being watched. And not by walkers. Looking around she took out her gun, she smelt sweat and not from the group she was with now. It was other people. Ones with plenty of gun powder.

"Clementine?" Luke questioned suddenly feeling scared.

Looking straight in front of her, her eyes passed over Luke's shoulders and caught with someone else's. Someone hiding in the far bush.

"Do you see that?" whispered Clementine shoved her bag pack into Luke's chest for him to hold.

"See what?" Nick questioned following her eyes.

"W-Wait here." taking out her gun she slowly crept into the woods, further away from the group and towards the eyes.

The smell of sweat and gun powder was getting closer, keeping a firm grip on her weapon she glanced behind her to see that she could no longer see L.J. Sighing she bit her lip and moved forward. The bush was only a few feet in front of her now.

Slowly she reached out, it wasn't a walker. She couldn't smell the dead. Quickly she pulled a branch back, only to reveal a small rabbit.

Sighing in relief she stepped back "Are you serious-?"

_**"Hello darlin'."**_

* * *

_**A/N: Okay my readers. Not sure how I feel about this one...**_

_**Please leave a review. Helps a million.**_

_**Who is the stranger Clementine has come across? Leave you guesses in the reviews.**_


End file.
